1. Field the of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication; and more particularly, methods for transferring call transition messages between network controllers of different radio technologies.
2. Description of Related Art
When a mobile station moves within a wireless network, one communication station (e.g., base station, etc.) may transfer (e.g., according to well-known call handoff procedures) the communication needs of the mobile station to another communication station in the network. To the mobile station user, this transition is seamless in that the communication from and to the mobile station is substantially uninterrupted.
However, no mechanism currently exists for providing such a seamless transition when the mobile station moves between different radio networks or technologies or portions of a same subscriber network operating according to different radio technologies.